darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Oompa Loompa
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jedimca0 Re: Force Brain-suck Hey Oompa Loompa, you kinda gave the answer yourself by saying its crap. I put the improve template there so you know the article has to be improved. Otherwise it wil be deleted and that would be a waste of the energy you put into the article when you created it. If I had not put the Improve template there I'm sure somebody else would have. Youy are correct that there are other articles here that are also crap, they also get an Improve template or are deleted on sight. Don't let a mere improve template discourage you, I myself had my fair share of templates when I started out here. I hope I have answered your question. If not let me know and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Categorize Hey there Oompa Loompa, I would like to ask you to categorize your articles when you create them, you will find all categories ' . To add a category just insert Category: at the bottom of the article's page. If you insert multiple categories please try to put them in alphabetical order. Also I was requested to send you this link: '''Darthipedia:Layout_Guide this will be usefull to create articles in a good looking manner. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:07, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Quote Hello Oompa Loompa, how are you doing this day? First of all: Thank you for contributing to Darthipedia. Second of all: If you insert a quote in an article please make use of the ''quote template, we have been reverting and re-editing your edits over the last couple of days for the reasons that they kinda make the article look a bit sloppy. "Mesa Jar Jar Binks, Mesa Bombad" Jar Jar Binks. The text above is merely an example of how your inserted quotes look like in an article. The text below is the same quote while using the quote template: . I will also give you a link on how quote templates and dialogue templates work HERE. I hope I have informed you enough and feel free to contact me of you have any more questions. --'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the '''WookieeCookie' Dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:59, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Yum, cookies. Darth Oompa Loompa 14:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) And you. Darth Oompa Loompa 17:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) The destruction of your Muun Because you posted a comment here again, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your Muun. To prove we destroyed your Muun we took a picture of the Destroyed Muun... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. . --'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Oompa Loompa As an official non-member of the non-existent cabal (which doesn't exist), I am officially unofficially stating that our non-existant cabal would (not) like to invite you to join in the editing of Oompa Loompa, (not) knowing your vast knowledge of Oompa Loompas and the like. That is all. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:49, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *Additionally, I would like to apologize for not using the show preview button in my initial edit, causing me to make a brief mistake. That is really all. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:58, 26 February 2008 (UTC) **Please don't remove the image in the future. Again, that is all. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) IRC Hi, do you think you could come to the IRC when you get a chance? There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you about. Please come as soon as get the next opportinity. Thank you very much. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *Could you re-join IRC and actually stay for a dicussion? thanks in advance.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) **Could you re-join once more please? We weren't done yet. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ***Again, we weren't done speaking with you. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ****We're not done yet. Please come back. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) It was a second latre. Darth Oompa Loompa 23:33, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Award ' Darth Oompa Loompa The awards you the Burl Ives singing for money award For your great work on pacifying those greedy Oompa Loompas through dedicated song. Darth Wotta As you requested, Image:DarthWotta.jpg. I also made a minor expansion to Darth Wotta. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 15:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) COB Unfortunately for Madlcaw? Also, I don't think you're going to be attending, being as you are banned from the IRC.... supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I am under the impression Madclaw hates me. Plus, why am I blocked? Was it the powah joke? Darth Oompa Loompa 19:28, 17 March 2008 (UTC) *No, not a power joke. It was because you repeatedly spammed the channel with nonsense. Plus, you evaded your initial ban. Not good, my Oompa Loompa friend. Not good. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) **We're unbanning you. There's someone here that needs to speak with you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:44, 17 March 2008 (UTC)